Guardians of Middle Earth
by Firestormhunter
Summary: After the destruction of the ring, all seemed calm in Middle Earth. Until the Witch King, Pitch Black, rears his ugly head. With an army of nightmares and Orcs, he plans to take over Middle Earth. It's up to a rag tag team of Elves, Wizards, Dwarves, Fairies and Men to fight for Middle Earth, and defeat the Nightmare king once and for all. LOTR AU
1. Chapter 1

**I've noticed that there was a severe lack of LOTR AU for Rise of the Guardians, and by severe lack, I mean none whatsoever. For shame people, shame. And so, I shall create this! Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review. Tell me what you think could happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or Lord of the Rings. Rise of the Guardian characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks. Lord of the Rings belongs to their respected owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Guardians of Middle Earth<p>

Prologue

Something's stirring

Peace befell Middle Earth. With Sauron destroyed, along with the ring, all seemed calm in the land. The Shire was peaceful, the hobbits all enjoyed peaceful days, and declared that none would go on more adventures. Which was fine and well, as Frodo Baggins was retiring after that one nasty business with the ring and Mount Doom. Sam, Merry and Pippin all declared that they would simply settle down, and leave the adventuring to the others, therefore the story is not about them. No, it is about a group of heroes you don't know of. But, we'll get to them later. For now, let us learn of the troubles again stirring in Middle Earth. In the dark land of Moror, a thin figure cloaked in black walked along the broken ruins. He stared at the rubble that was once the eye of Sauron. He sneered. The plan was faulty from the start. Sauron should have known that the men, elves, and dwarves of Middle Earth would defend their home to the last being. The witch king sneered. A few remaining orcs cleaned up the rubble of the battle from long ago. Three hundred years it had been since the fall of Sauron. Mordor had been in ruins for so long, orcs unable to clean up the mess due to elven hunting parties. King Aragorn of Gondor had lead of long and healthy reign. The witch king shook his head at the thought of that man, that mortal. Who cared about him? He was long dead now, a mire annoyance. Gandalf had retired, being an old wizard, so the witch king didn't have to worry about him. He breathed in the air, still heavy with dust from the rubble and the smoke from Mount Doom. An orc ran up to the dark figure.

"Master," It said in a raspy voice, "The men are tired, weakened from their labours. Might we rest? It is torturous work and we have been at it for days."

The witch king looked at the orc. A small thing it was. A runt, but a tough one. He was one of the few survivors of the destruction of Mordor. The witch king pulled out a deadly, black blade and glared at the orc.

"Are you all exhausted from your labors?" He said with sweetness oozing from each word. "You need a rest?"

The small orc nodded, looking relieved at the idea of rest.

"Well then, you have to earn it!" The witch king snarled. "I want every scrap of rubble that used to be Mordor cleaned and burned! Move!"

The little orc shrunk away and scurried off.

"Yes Master Pitch. Sorry Master Pitch!" It yelped, just barely missing the swipe of the deadly blade aimed for his neck.

Pitch Black was the witch king's true name. Now the original witch king was slain, by a woman no less, but he was stronger. He was the nightmare king, and now the witch king. He ruled an empire of rubble, but soon, soon he would rule the land of Middle Earth. He would rule it with an iron grip, and destroy the race of men that caused the destruction of Mordor to happen in the first place. He sheathed the dark blade, looking out at the pure land outside of Mordor. Out there, the inhabitants of Middle Earth were carefree and happy. But soon, soon he would bring only misery to them. A shark's grin was just visible under the dark hood of the being. Yes, he would be all powerful, and nothing could stop him. For he was, Pitch Black. The Nightmare King and the Witch King.

Far across the land, across the rivers and the lakes. Across hills and mountains, a man bolted upright from his bed. Long, pale gold hair fell to his shoulders, his grey eyes wide and fearful. He climbed out of his bed and walked past the large windows that covered the walls of his chambers. Long, pointed ears poked out from the curtain of hair. He walked along one of the airy halls of Rivendell, towards a small, secluded area. He opened the tall glass doors and towards a basin that sat in the centre of the room. He peered into the basin, the water still within. An image appeared on the surface of the water, a dark face. A long, pinched chin peered out from underneath a large hood. A cruel grin was visible, the teeth were sharp, like thorns and yellow as sunflower petals. Pitch Black. The elven man ripped his eyes away from the image. Just as he had feared, as the prophecies had foretold.

_A day shall come where evil shall rise, with forces strong and large in size._

_A group of five shall answer the call, and protect the land before it falls._

_The moon shall rise when the evil ends, and the Guardians of Middle Earth ascend._

The elven man raised his eyes to the moon.

_"It is time, for the prophecies of old to rein truth." _He thought._ "Middle Earth needs its Guardians."_

Manfred left the room, with a plan to bring for the prophecy's beginning.


	2. Enter the Elf

Guardians of Middle Earth

Chapter One

Enter the Elf

He ran through the trees of the forest, his dark brown, double layer cloak flew out, billowing. He tried hard to laugh with mirth, for now wasn't the time to make any noise. An orc snarled and growled as it crashed through the trees. The blue clad being leapt up and grabbed a tree branch, pulling himself up. The orc ran underneath, missing the young man by a mile. He chuckled as he loaded his bow. A fine bow it was too. A silver bow with fine, frost like engravings decorating the weapon. He pulled out an arrow from his quiver, and loaded it into the weapon. He pulled back the string, taking aim as he did so. When the orc stopped for a moment, he released the arrow, which sailed smoothly over to the orc, diving deep into its fleshy neck.

"Ha ha, yes!"

Jack leapt from the tree and pulled out the arrow, now stained with the blackish red blood of the orc.

"Man, you're not very bright." He laughed. "You should know better than to try and attack an elf."

Jack arose and placed the arrow back into the quiver. He looked around, smirking, trying to see if the blundering creature had any friends. When he saw all was clear, he flipped up his hood, concealing his eyes. He walked through the trees, the albino elf's ice blue eyes bright with mirth.

Jack was a simple elf. A loner, a free spirit one could say. He didn't care for the company of others, for he was perfectly happy with being alone. He didn't need anyone, hadn't needed anyone since his banishment three hundred years ago. He was only eighteen years old, a mire child compared to the other elves of his village. After failing to save his sister from drowning, he was accused of drowning his sister and was banished. Jack never went back to the village. Sure he missed his sister, he missed her so much since her death, but there wasn't much he could do. He now lived in a small, secluded hut, in the middle of a thick forest. It was simple, a fire pit for cooking, a hammock for sleeping, and a small trunk for his belongings, not that he had many. Jack entered his small home and shed his cloak. He stowed his bow and quiver in the small trunk, as well as his knives. He pulled off his sweaty tunic, the navy blue cloth was now darker around the neck line and armpits.

"So tired." He moaned, as he pulled off his boots. "Stupid orcs."

Jack climbed into the hammock and sighed. He needed this well deserved nap. Sadly, a nap was not allowed. A falcon soared into the open window. It's screech terrified Jack, causing the elf to fall out of his hammock. The falcon screeched again, ignoring the moan from the elf. Jack looked at the falcon and saw a piece of parchment attached to its leg.

"What the...?" He mumbled.

He took the parchment, grunting when the falcon pecked his hand with its sharp beak. The letter was written in elvish, messy elvish.

"Why in Mordor does Manny want me to go to Rivendell?" He murmured.

Jack grabbed a clean tunic and struggled to put it on. After many difficult moments, he managed to put on the tunic, with silver thread making a frost pattern. He shoved his boots onto his feet, and grabbed his cloak. He grabbed his weapons from his trunk and hurried out of the hut.

"This better be important." He snarled. "I don't even know why I'm going."

Little did young Jack know, trouble was stirring in Middle Earth. And it was more than just a few orcs.

* * *

><p><strong>And we start the story off with Jack Frost. I wonder what Manny wants. Hmm. Well, I'm not telling.<strong>


	3. Enter the Sandman

Guardians of Middle Earth

Chapter Two

Enter the Sandman

The fire was hot on his skin, not that he really minded. He worked as a black smith in the mines for a century now. Much better then actually getting the precious gems and metals. Sandy brushed the long, golden bangs out of his face. He looked around at the other dwarves. All of them look exhausted, and they had every right. It had been a long day, there was a large demand for valuable goods, and the dwarves were the ones making them. Sandy walked over to the door, where a large tub of water resided. Sandy drank heavily of the water, feeling relived at the cool water soothing his parched throat.

"Sandy!" One dwarf called. "Come on lad! The day's not done yet!"

Sandy silently sighed. He walked back to his station and picked up his hammer. He worked to flatten a strip of metal meant for a blade for a sword. After an hour, a bone horn was blown, signaling the end of a working day. All dwarves in the hot, humid room sighed in relief. Sandy sluggishly moved towards the door. A dwarf patted Sandy on the shoulder.

"Hey lad. How're ya doing?"

Sandy shook his hand, in a sort of motion.

"Tell me about it lad. I swear, they think we're machines or something."

Sandy let out a silent chuckle. He brushed the long golden hair out of his face, but the hairs were stubborn, clinging to his head with sweat. Another dwarf ran up to Sandy and slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Sandman!" He crowed.

Sandy rolled his eyes at the nickname. The other dwarves called him Sandman due to the fact that Sandy preferred to give any weapons or valuable goods a sand polish.

"How's that beard coming along?" Asked the dwarf.

Sandy rolled his eyes, absentmindedly stroking the thin beard. The beard of a mere baby. All dwarves made fun of Sandy for having the beard of a baby, not that there was much he could do. Sandy shrugged off the hand his shoulder and continued walking.

"Aw come on Sandy!"

Sandy continued walking to his room, just wanting to relax.

Sandy walked to his room, feeling much better after having a shower. He dressed himself in comfortable clothing, all gold, or a deep yellow. Suddenly, he heard a screech. He turned to see a proud falcon, messenger of the elves. He approached the falcon, taking the parchment attached to its leg. He read the words scrawled on to the parchment. His golden eyes grew wider with each word. He grabbed his battle-axe and his thick fur lined cloak. His armor was hurriedly strapped on and he ran out the door. He had to get to Rivendell, because trouble was brewing in Middle Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Look at how clever I am with this chapter title. A bad joke, I know. For those of you who don't know what the hell I'm talking about, Enter the Sandman is a song by Metallica. I do wonder whats next. Still not telling!<strong>

***Runs off dodging flying fruit***


	4. Enter the Wizard

Guardians of Middle Earth

Chapter Three

Enter the Wizard

Nickolas the Red smiled at the tiny elves dancing around on his table. The tiny beings were made entirely out of wood and could only move due to magic. Nickolas was a simple wizard, who took joy out of creating things. He would sometimes leave toys on doorsteps for the children of Rohan when times were tough. But now, it was a time of peace. The peace didn't stop Nickolas though, for he still gave children toys from time to time. For now, Nickolas smoke from his pipe, enjoying the calm and pleasant day. Everything was wonderful, for Nickolas at least. Though, he did feel some disturbances, he thought nothing of it, deeming that his belly was just hungry, (for the jolly wizard listen to his belly when it came to troubles). He suddenly heard the flutter of wings and saw a beautiful, majestic falcon.

_It must be a letter from the elves._ Thought Nickolas.

Only the elves used falcons to deliver messages. They only used hawks if there was a situation that called for immediate and drastic action. And only the woodland elves used that method. Nickolas plucked the parchment from the falcon's leg and read from the scroll. As he read over the parchment, his eyes grew larger and larger with every word. Nickolas threw down the parchment and grabbed his ruby red cloak. It was an important time, and he needed to get to Rivendell at all costs. He grabbed his staff, which looked similar to a 'G'. Nickolas hurried out the door, his heart pounding. He quickly called his horse, a magnificent brown stallion. He scrambled onto the saddle and flicked the reins.

"Hurry Blitzen! Ve must get to Rivendell immediately! No time to waste!"

Both Nickolas and Blitzen sped off, to see why Manfred wanted Nickolas the Red so urgently.

* * *

><p><strong>Turned out a lot shorter then I thought. And I'm sorry that this update took a while. School's been driving me up the wall and I've been unable to work on this. The next chapter will for sure be longer. We're moving onto Tooth and Bunny.<br>**


	5. Enter the Tooth Obsessed Fairy

Guardians of Middle Earth

Chapter Four

Enter the Tooth Obsessed Fairy

A low hum could be heard in the mountain halls. The Single Mountain, not to be confused with the Lonely Mountain, stood tall against the blue sky. It was a rather small mountain to be fair. Nowhere near was the Single Mountain the height of the Misty Mountains or the Lonely Mountain, but it home. Tiny fairies continuously entered and exited the mountain, bringing news to their queen about the happenings of Middle Earth. One tiny fairy, with two mismatched eyes sped past her sisters, trying to make it to her queen. The columns seemed to mock her as she had to continuously dodge them to avoid delays. The mountain was rather open, for an actual mountain. Sunlight graced the fairies and their queen with its presence and filled the halls with warmth and light. The little fairy sighed as she ran though a particularly warm spot. After much struggle, she made it to the centre of the mountain where her queen hovered. Queen Toothina's dragonflies like wings were a constant hum as she listened to reports from each of her little fairies. She wore a crown of purple, green and blue feathers, with a single gold feather as the centerpiece. Her entire being was covered with little feathers going from green to blue down to a deep blueish purple at her feet. Golden feathers surrounded her neck, wrists, and ankles, looking like jewellery. Topped off with the long feathers that fanned out behind her like a skirt for a beautiful gown, and her large, pink eyes, she was rather pretty. The tiny fairy flew up to her queen's face and started chirping rapidly.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down." Toothina smiled. "Now just tell me what it is you want to tell me."

The fairy squeaked and chirped and her queen nodded as she told her of the news from afar. When she was done, Toothina's eyes were wide.

"Are you serious?" She asked nervously.

The tiny fairy rapidly nodded. Adopting a determined look on her face, Queen Toothina of Punjam Hy Loo called a small fleet of fairies to come with her, including the tiny fairy that told her the news.

"The rest of you, keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. Be wary of Mordor. Report to me if you find anything."

Every fairy nodded their understandings to their queen. Turning to an open window, Toothina took a deep breath and started to it.

"Quickly! To Rivendell!"

Pitch smiled maliciously at speeding figure of Toothina of Punjam Hy Loo. Leaving her palace with only tiny fairies to protect it too. He released a cruel cackle. Five down, one to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, it's been a month since I updated. I'm so sorry. Then again, it could be much worse. But seriously, I feel like a big ol' bag o' dirt. But, on the plus side, I updated! Bunny's up next, and then... I'm stuck. Let me know in the reviews if you want to see what Pitch is up to or if you want to see what Manny has to say. Review and tell me, and I'll give you virtual cookies and brownies galore! (Oh my gosh, I'm trying to bribe you people.) <strong>

**Jack: Yes, you're a terrible person.**

**Me: Shut it snowflake.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	6. Enter the Ranger

Enter the Ranger

A hooded figure slumped in a chair in the pub. A bar maid set a pint of ale in front of him and left him alone. A hand appeared from under a deep grey and green molted cloak. Bringing the pint to his mouth, the man took a sip. Pulling it away, he shook his head in disgust. Ugh, he never liked ale. He looked around the small pub, watching as some drunken fool danced on the tables, singing an old diddy about how the man in the moon went down to the earth to have some the greatest beer. An old song written by the legendary Bilbo Baggins. He chuckled at the antics of the drunken men. He took another sip of ale and sighed quietly.

"Belch. Hate ale." He muttered in a thick aussie accent.

He was from a far island in middle earth. Far across the sea. He was very different from the folks around here, but he was okay with it. He didn't talk much anyways. People, people stayed away from him. They didn't trust him, and thought ill of rangers. Not that he really cared, not like he had anyone to care about him anyways. He was use to having no one like him. He lost his family when he was no more than a child. He barely remembered his mum and dad. He barely remembered his siblings. It wasn't so bad, he didn't have to worry about anyone or rely on anyone. It was just him and him alone. Taking another sip of ale, he stroked his stubble. Placing his mug on the table, he got up and walked to his room. A small room, with just a bed and a small dresser, as well as a chamber pot. Unfastening his cloak, he threw it onto the dresser and looked at the small mirror atop of it. He stared at the man staring back at him. Messy dark greyish blue hair fell just above his spring green eyes. A faint stubble covered his chin. A handsome man, though his face was usually a scowl, grim and generally rather frightening. Not a man one wished to meet at night. But if you got to know him, he was a good man, with a kind heart, and wouldn't hurt a being, unless you threatened him, or another. Then he'd punch you in the face and make sure you lose face with the people of your village. The ranger collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes from exhaustion.

A falcon dropped a scroll onto his face, the ranger sputtering in frustration.

"Wha' tha' bloody 'ell?" He snarled at the bird.

The falcon squawked and fluttered out the window. The ranger picked up the scroll and stared at the neat elven print. He was thankful he could understand it.

_E. Aster Bunnymund,_

_A force does rise upon us. Greater than the dark lord Sauron. We summon you to Rivendell. There is no choice, for if you try and, as you men say, "duck out", I will send men after you. You have three days._

_Manfred_

_Son of Tsar Lunar_

Aster dropped the scroll and grabbed his cloak. He grabbed his weapons and his rucksack. Flipping up his hood, he walked to the bar man's table, and dropped three gold coins onto the counter. Walking out of the pub, he hurried to the stables and walked up to a shaggy haired horse. A deep grey horse with black hair and stormy grey eyes, it whinnied as Aster drew near.

"Easy mate, easy. We need tah get goin', ye understand?"

The horse snorted, allowing Aster to climb onto his back.

"Let's go!"

Flicking the reins, he thundered out of the stables and started towards Rivendell.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny! Yes, I made our favorite pooka into a Ranger. Now a quick explanation on what happened to the respect the people had for Rangers. Two hundred years after Sauron was defeated, there was a Ranger who was a right jerk to everyone in Middle Earth. The people revolted against him and well... Rangers have been hated ever since. There should be a more detailed description later in the story... maybe. No idea where I'm taking this. Review! <strong>

**Current scoring on what the next chapter is...**

_**See what Manny**_** wants****- 1 vote**

_**See what Pitch is up to-0 votes **_

**You have ten days to cast your vote by revie****wing. And I**** don't want complaints, you hear? And so... Review! Tell me what you think! Reviewing gives me the warm fuzzies!****  
><strong>


End file.
